There are many types and sizes of refuse, or garbage, bag receptacles on the market for sale to residential or commercial consumers. In most designs, the receptacles have a closure, such as a removable top cover or an attached moveable top cover, to conceal the contents, reduce odors, and inhibit escape of bacteria into the surrounding environment.
All refuse bag receptacles, however, require some manual manipulation of the refuse bag contained therein when the bag is removed from the receptacle as well as to close the bag after removal. Such manipulations can result in some degree of physical contact by the user of unsanitary contents of the bag. Depending on the contents of the refuse bag, this can pose a health and/or safety hazard to the user, especially if the user is frail or immune-compromised.
There exists a real need for a refuse bag receptacle device that allows a user to remove refuse bags from a receptacle while ensuring substantially no physical contact of the user with the contents of the refuse bag.